


the root of all evil

by hisaribi



Series: ships and characters weeks 2017-2019 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, Void Stiles Stilinski, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: "I'm going to be around 'till this nightmare is over.""You are the reason this shit happens in the first place."





	the root of all evil

**Author's Note:**

> So, here goes the last piece for my steter bingo! I blacked out whole [general trope card](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DqXXCCfW4AESy-4.jpg), yay!  
> Thank you all for being there during this random journey!  
> FK-18 also finished a few days ago, so I'm going to upload my works from this one, yay

Peter was going to die before he even turned 25, and this sucked so-so much. He stood over the hood of the jeep and was desperately trying to fix it. They were in the middle of nowhere, the thick forest around the road, in the low ground, so no phone call would go through mountains around. Oh, and the car died on them. The night was fastly creeping and the road was depressingly empty.

The guy stood next to the hood and held the flashlight, pointing where Peter needed, and also looked around. He made no move to help or whatever, probably for the best. Peter wasn't sure how good the ancient trickster spirit was in fixing cars, probably really-really bad. Stiles, that's what he called himself, had the audacity to hum some tune.

Peter exhaled sharply and hit the hood with the wrench.

"Yay, drums!" Stiles exclaimed and kept singing.

This was so-so bad. They had hunters on their tail, they were in the middle of woods, and it always meant no good, and there were so many-many factors Peter didn't even want to worry about, his head hurt. Actually, he was positive Stiles fed from his distress, because next to him all emotions nulled a little, Peter didn't think it was a bad thing, but there was some uncertainty he wasn't comfortable with.

"Are we even going to survive it," Peter muttered and went back to fixing the car. The night was almost there.

"We will," Stiles said in the weirdly calm and confident tone of voice. "I'm going to be around 'till this nightmare is over."

Peter briefly looked at him and shook his head. "You are the reason this shit happens in the first place."

Stiles smiled predatorily and looked up to the dark skies.

"In a few hours, the sky's going to be really pretty. Stars and all that. I missed it."

Peter licked his lips and looked at Stiles. If his words were true, he did spend almost a hundred years tied in the Nemeton's roots. Peter didn't want to think what this was like. At that moment Stiles looked like a young boy, but Peter knew better than to believe this innocence.

There was a power to avenge Hale family in Stiles, and Peter was going to use it for his benefits. It stopped being only about the revenge some time ago. He found his gaze lingering after Stiles more and more, and was a bit afraid to name this feeling.


End file.
